Ratones en el Armario
by Silfide
Summary: Sumario: "Creo que tenemos una plaga de ratones" Llegó diciendo Peter "los escuche en el armario, cuando subí por mi ensayo". Remus y Sirius se dirigieron miradas cómplices y por primera vez, no lo contradijeron.


_**Desclaimer:**__ Si fuera Rowling, estaría escribiendo sobre Dumbledore y __Grindelwald__; pero como no lo soy, me doy el gusto de tomar prestados a sus personajes para que Remus y Sirius reclamen su amor. _

**¡Buena Lectura!**

* * *

**Ratones en el Armario**

Subió corriendo la escalinata y abrió la puerta con ímpetu como no queriendo la cosa (pero siempre con la intención de hacerse notar).

-¡Joder! Necesito meter mi polla en un… - vociferó al entrar

-Siempre es un gusto escucharte, Sirius-

-Pelirroja…-musitó Sirius, sin mostrarse del todo sorprendido- Disculpa. No pensé que estuvieras aquí… ó que me desearas a tal grado de subir al dormitorio de chicos a esperarme con la excusa de pasar un rato con Lunático. –Sacudió su cabeza en forma de desaprobación- Muy mal, pelirroja, muy mal. Si desde el principio me deseabas con vehemencia, no hubieras aceptado salir con el capullo de Cornamenta-

Lily rodó los ojos.

-No entiendo como lo soportas- comentó Lily a Remus

Ambos estaban en la cama de Remus. Él estaba sentado con la espalda erguida, recargada en la cabecera con sus largas piernas estiradas; Lily, a su lado, acostada boca abajo con las piernas al aire, chupando una piruleta de cereza y con _El Retrato de Dorian Gray _bajo el mentón. El tocadiscos estaba en medio, con un montón de discos alredor.

Remus vacila y sonríe de lado, alzando los hombros.

-Enigmas de la vida, Lily. Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo. Y tú, ¿Qué cosa decías sobre no sé qué de tu cuerpo?-

-Que necesitaba un congelador. Esa Rhianne sí sabe lo que hace; pero olvídalo. La pelirroja, tú y tus ñoñerías ya me han bajado la calentura… y ¡¿Qué puñeterías están escuchando?!- dice, al notar la melodía que llena la habitación

-Beatles-

-Eso no es música. Los putos rolling sí los son. Vamos Lily, ya no le des más de tus influencias a Lunático. Bastante tengo con que prefiera la polla que el coño-

-No tienes remedio, Black. –Lily se incorporó hasta quedar sentada- Bueno Remus, creo que yo me voy-

-¿Por qué te vas? Acabo de llegar. La fiesta apenas va a comenzar-

-Precisamente por eso- menciona para picarlo un poco. Sirius iba a protestar pero Lily se puso en pie y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Eres un cielo cuando te lo propones, pero cuando no… ¡Ni el mismo Diablo soportaría tantas blasfemias! –

-Así que por eso te marchas…-

-No. En realidad, quedé de verme con James en la biblioteca-

Sirius entrecerró los ojos: -eres una mala influencia, pelirroja-

Lily sonrió un poco, entornó los ojos y sacudió un poco la cabeza. –Los veo después, chicos- y salió de la habitación.

-¿Ahora tú también te marchas, Lunático?- cuestionó, al ver que Remus comienza a recoger sus cosas.

-No. Es solo que no pienso dejar este tiradero el resto de la tarde-

-¡Empollón!-

-¿Qué vas a hacer tú?-

-Uhm-no sé. Dormir, supongo-

-Vale. Yo me voy a dar una ducha- dijo terminando de acomodar pulcramente todas las cosas en su lugar.

Sirius, por su lado, había encendido un cigarrillo y se fue a recostar a su cama.

"_Me está mirando. Sé que me está mirando… No seas estúpido. Te mira, sí, pero no tiene ninguna doble intención"_

-Oye, Lunático-

-Uhm…-

-Nunca antes había notado que tienes una espalda demasiado ancha para ser tan enclenque-

-Para que veas. No soy eres el único que tiene misterios. Hay mucho que no conoces de mí-

-Habrá que descubrirte, entonces- susurró Sirius cerca de su oído… demasiado peligroso. En algún momento se había puesto en pie y ahora, estaba detrás de él, poniendo una mano en su cintura, semi-abrazándolo y susurrándole en el cuello.

-No juegues, Sirius- _"No, por favor. No seas tan cruel"_

-No te hagas del rogar, Lunático. Sabes que me deseas- dijo, soltándolo

"_Ni te imaginas cuanto" _–Eso no es nada humilde de tu parte, Canuto-

-¿Para qué pretender ser humilde, cuando hay tanto de mí para amar?-

-Eres un idiota sin remedio-

-Te jodes. Así me quieres, ¿No?-

-Me voy a bañar-

Remus se encaminó al cuarto de baño, cuando Sirius le llamó.

-Lunático-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué tipo de tíos te gustan?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué, que tipos de…-

-Sí te entendí la primera vez. Me sorprendió tu pregunta-

-¿Entonces?-

-No pienso hablar de eso contigo-

-¿Porqué? Yo sí te digo que tipo de chicas me gustan, ¿No?-

-Pero es diferente-

-¿En qué sentido?-

-Pues… en el sentido de que… ¡porque es diferente y punto!-

- ¡Ha! Solo por tus pelotas no vas a decir-

-Pues no-

Remus caminó de nuevo.

-Lunático-

-Ahora qué?-

-¿Te soy atractivo?, es… decir…, ¿Yo… yo podría gustarle a un hombre?-

Remus no sabía si la pregunta de Sirius era por miedo de ser acosado no solo por el alumnado femenino sino también por los chicos ó porque había algo oculto dentro de esa pregunta.

-Jodete chucho- y punto final de la discusión.

*** * ***

Bajo la regadera, con las gotas de agua masajeando su cuerpo, Remus estaba hecho un lío.

_Idiota Sirius. Él y sus idioteces. Él y sus idiotas preguntas. Él y toda su forma de ser. Me confunde ese condenado perro. ¿Se dará una idea de lo que realmente siento?, ¿Se dará cuenta de la forma en que le quiero?_

-Vamos. Si hasta Lily ya se dio cuenta- se dijo a sí mismo, en voz baja.

_Pero Lily, no es Sirius. _

Suspiró profundamente. Terminó de enjuagarse para después cerrar el grifo y abrir la cortina para tomar una toalla.

-¡Canuto!, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Cogió la parte baja de la cortina de baño y cubrió su cintura como pudo

-Meando, ¿No ves? –

-Podrías terminar pronto para que pueda salir-

-Sal ya. ¿Qué tienes tú, que no tenga yo?-

-Decencia-

-Al diablo con la decencia. No sirve de mucho, a decir verdad… solo para sentir pena-

-Lo que sea. Pero me siento incómodo que estés aquí-

-Ya, ya. Casi termino-

Sirius terminó de hacer sus necesidades y salió de la habitación.

Remus cogió la toalla y se la enredó en la cintura.

Se apoyó en el lavabo y miró el esbozo esfumado de su rosto reflejado en el vidrio empeñado. Podía notar la palpitación a cien por hora tanto en su corazón como en su miembro y el calor en sus mejillas, provocado por la excitación sofocante que había sentido hacía unos segundos con la presencia de Sirius.

-Tranquilo, Remus. Respira-

Salió del cuarto de baño, aún con la toalla en la cintura y se dirigió al armario, para sacar su ropa.

*** * ***

Sirius después de salir del baño, se había ido a sentar a la cornisa de la ventana, mirando al infinito. Pensaba en tantas cosas. En lo mal que le había ido con Rhianne, en que no esta completamente con ella. Ni siquiera había estado pensando en ella.

_Sabes muy bien en que estabas pensado. Acéptalo... _

Su mente estaba en otra parte; o mejor dicho, en otra persona. Y luego, esa pregunta… ¿En que estaba pensando al hacerle esa pregunta?

_...la idea de que Remus piense en otro te es insoportable..._

Sirius sacudió su cabeza, como queriendo dejarla libre de todo pensamiento. Cerró sus ojos un momento, y volvió la imagen de Remus con el cabello todo alborotado y gotitas de agua recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

-Solo amigos. Nada más que grandes y buenos amigos. Igual que James y yo.-

… _No te dan celos, de que Lily esté con James..._

Al principio sí.

…_No "ese" tipo de celos… _

Cuando Remus salió del baño, con la toalla en la cintura, Sirius salió de su ensimismamiento y le miro con detenimiento.

_...Y tampoco piensas las palabras James-mojado-sexy-tíratelo-ahora en una misma oración cuando lo ves en las duchas de los vestidores… _

-Joder-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

Sirius no contestó. Caminó despacio hasta Remus y con una delicadeza infinita poso la punta de sus dedos sobre la cicatriz que cruzaba desde el omoplato derecho hasta su espalda baja.

Remus sintió como se le erizaba todo su cuerpo: desde la punta del cabello hasta la punta del pie. Se viró, para encontrarse con el intenso, tormentoso, pasional y profundo gris de la mirada de Sirius.

-Canuto, ¿Qué…?- titubeó

Sirius lo tomó por los hombros, acercándolo a él, sin apartar su mirada. Cuando lo tuvo tan cerca, que sentía su respiración, miró su boca, remojó los labios y con una lentitud agonizante los acercó hasta que tocarán los labios de Remus.

Comenzó algo torpe y luego, mientras se acoplaba –de una manera perfecta- al ritmo de Remus, estiró sus brazos para abrazarlo mejor y estrujarlo contra su cuerpo para besarlo con más pasión, casi con arrebato.

Remus se dejó hacer. Sentía la urgencia de arrancarle la ropa a Sirius, morderlo, lamerlo, reconocerlo, marcarlo… hacerlo suyo y de nadie más. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras Sirius le lamia la manzana de Adán, le abrazó con fuerza, casi enterrándole las uñas en la espalda para frotarse contra su miembro.

*** * ***

Peter iba llegando a la habitación cuando escucho un ruido sordo. Caminó con sigilo, abrió la puerta un poco y hecho un vistazo, escudriñando, sin entrar. Se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie y entró.

Todo estaba en orden… o por lo menos en el "orden" habitual de los Merodeadores. Se dirigió a su baúl para sacar el ensayo de pociones y el débil rechinar de la puerta del armario, ubicada a su espalda, le hizo dar un sobresalto, empuñar la varita y dirigirse al lugar.

Titubeó un poco antes de abrir la puerta, pero se armó de valor y la abrió de golpe.

*** * ***

Sirius se amañó para soltar la toalla que rodaba la cintura de Remus y lo dejo desnudo. Lo contempló por un momento y volvió a besarlo.

Remus ya no pudo resistirse y con urgencia le desabotonó la camisa, se la sacó como pudo y la botó a un lado. Dio unos pasos hasta que Sirius, quedó contra la puerta, haciendo que esta se cerrará de golpe, con el peso de ambos.

De pronto escucharon que alguien se acercaba. Con prisa se metieron dentro del armario, dejándolo entre abierto y se apretujaron como pudieron entre tantos trapos. Sirius iba a hablar algo, pero Remus le tapó la boca y le indico que callará.

Vieron todos los movimientos de Peter a través de la rendija del espacio entreabierto y cuando éste estaba a punto de abrir el armario, Sirius sacó la varita del bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros, tocando a Remus y a sí mismo con ella, y al instante sintieron como si un balde de agua helada les hubiese caído encima.

Cuando Peter abrió la puerta, lo único que encontró fue un ratón husmeando en una de las esquinas.

*** * ***

Más tarde, por la noche, cuando todos estaban reunidos en la sala común. Peter mencionó el suceso:

-Creo que tenemos una plaga de ratones-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó James, con curiosidad

-Porque los escuché en el armario, cuando subí por mi ensayo- Remus y Sirius se dirigieron disimuladamente una mirada cómplice- Incluso vi uno rondando por entre los zapatos-

Normalmente, Sirius le llevaría la contraria e incluso hasta se mofaría. Normalmente, Sirius no hubiese tenido una experiencia tan nueva y excitante con su mejor amigo; así que por primera vez, Sirius no lo contradijo y prefirió no darle importancia al asunto.

-No creo que sea una plaga, Pete- dijo James- ¿No se te ha ocurrido que tal vez alguien perdió a su mascota?-

-Ahora que lo dices, Alice estaba buscando como loca su ratón hoy en la mañana-

Peter se alzó de hombros.

Remus se puso en pie y anunció que ya era hora de hacer sus rondas de prefecto.

-Cinco galeones si suples hoy a Lily, Canuto-

_Canuto _hubiese dicho algo estilo "_No me jodas, Cornamenta. Quedé con ---- esta noche" _, pero contrario a eso, respondió:

-Vale. Si quieres…-

-¿Qué dices Lily, aceptas?-

Lily entrecerró los ojos un tanto y miró a James. Después sonrió ampliamente: -De acuerdo-

Sirius alcanzó a Remus en la puerta y antes de salir, susurro en su oído:

-He escuchado que también hay ratones en el armario de escobas del segundo piso-

-Habrá que averiguarlo-

* * *

_Hola!_

_Lamento haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo U.U, tuve muchos problemas técnicos pero ya estoy de vuelta._

_Este es mi segundo fanfic slash que escribo. Cualquier duda, queja, reclamo, felicitació o ranas de chocolate, pinchen las letras verdes ;)_


End file.
